


Little Helper

by wolfie_wonshik



Series: Xu Minghao Is A Really Good Guy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Kinky, Non-Stop Verse, Oh God Yes, Please Kill Me, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Switching, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wonshik/pseuds/wolfie_wonshik
Summary: “Hey, I thought you said no kinky shit?” Minghao shivered as your fingers tugged harder at his hair.“This isn't kinky, I'm just pulling at your hair, puppy.”





	Little Helper

     “Minghao,” A voice from the door of the bathroom called out to him, causing him to look up from his phone. Large eyes peered at him from under darkly colored bangs. “Minghao, I look ridiculous.” 

    The qipao-style knee-length dress enunciated each curve of her body, a semi-visible bump on her stomach showing off the rest of the appealing curves.  _ She really does pop nicely in floral,  _ he thought with a smile. He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, when she tugged the dress lower on her small legs. 

    “Of course you do,” he chuckled, unwinding his legs and approaching her. “Your neckline isn't done properly, princess. We went over this.” Quickly fixing her collar, he fell back on the bed, ruffling his hair in the process. 

     “I love your family, you know I do, but why am I wearing this? I'm not Chinese, Minghao. I'm going to most likely be the only one there who barely knows the language, and-” Minghao looked at her, eyes narrowed dominantly. Quickly, she shut her mouth. 

     “You look great, and the wedding will be over quickly. All you have to do is give me a kiss once and a while, maybe dance, and look beautiful. Which is a given. My little good luck charm.” Minghao pulled her hips close, laying his head on the cushion of stomach, unsurprised when her hand began to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

     “You're the best,” She muttered, bending to kiss his head. Grinning, he tugged her down, causing the girl to fall onto the bed. Minghao crawled over her, beginning to nuzzle and kiss her neck as her fingers tightened their grip in his hair. 

    “Babe,” She protested half-heartedly, stretching her neck for him to have better access. Minghao eagerly licked and sucked at the skin, appreciating the light purple marks he made. “We have a wedding,” She groaned. 

      “I'll be quick, and if they ask we can tell them we got stuck by a train.”

      Seeming to think about it, Minghao allowed her a moment and leaned back on his calves, head tilted as he straddled her from above. 

     “Fuck, okay, we have to be quick, baby. No kinky shit this time.”

     “But I like our ‘kinky shit,’ he hummed, pressing his lips to her neck and letting out a breathy sigh as she tightened her hands into his hair.

     “Hey, I thought you said no kinky shit?” Minghao shivered as your fingers tugged harder at his hair. 

       “This isn't kinky, I'm just pulling at your hair, puppy.”

     Minghao's hand danced up your thigh, running his calloused hands against the soft flesh, pushing the dress up roughly. You released a moan, throwing your head back and writhing against the fresh linen. 

     “No funny business,” You breathed into the air above him. You could feel the smirk against your body, his face pressed into your cleavage as you pulled his head close, attempting to find an anchor for your pleasure.

     Minghao bit hard, causing a small yelp to emit from your lips. Minghao had never been quite as good at the deep purple bruises that stuck into skin as you were, instead more focused on pleasure and the actual  _ biting _ portion part of it. 

     “Gentle,” You reminded, the wedding a passing thought in your sea of moaning. 

      Instead of acknowledging, Minghao instead buried his head into your cleavage, the sound of the fabric stretching as he pushed down the collar and chest section. 

     “Baby, please,” You begged, attempting to arch into him, only to be pushed back onto the bed. Begging was how you got what you wanted. Kissing down your round stomach, he focused on biting your thighs, chomping down roughly. Your arousal heightened as a swirl of pain danced in your eyes, the pleasure pressed deeply into your body as you felt your knees shaking in anticipation. 

     “Your panties match your dress.”

      Minghao smiled against your navy-colored floral underwear, his warm breath causing your thighs to shake.  _ Silk keeps the wet in _ , you thought perversely. 

     “Fuck, Minghao, please. I want you to fuck me.” As the words came out of your mouth, you looked to see him unbuckling his belt haphazardly, the clicking of metal making your head spin as he yanked down his slacks. 

     “No underwear, puppy?” You teased, “that's adorable.”

     Leaning in, he captured your lips. His rough mouth pressed against yours passionately. Your mouth opened in surprise, Minghao guiding his tongue into your mouth as he pumped his cock. 

     “Please,” You begged again, your hand slipping between your two bodies to rub at your clit. 

      “Why?” He taunted, hands tugging at your elegantly-styled hair. “You're my slut now.”

     Flipping you over, he shoved the dress further up your back, pulling your hips towards him to let you feel his heated cock against your pussy. 

     “Fuck, Minghao,” Your face flushed, a shiver dancing down your spine as you felt his hand between your legs, thick thighs spread open enough to allow Minghao to gently fuck your thighs. 

      You could hear him behind you, rustling in the drawer as he grabbed the cold bottle of lube, rubbing a fair amount on his fingers and cock. 

     “We don't _ need _ lube,” You laughed, shaking your hips in explanation. 

    “I love when you get messy, though. I love when I fuck you into a drooling mess to where all you can do is moan and drool as you take my cock.”

     Minghao pushed his cock into you, waiting for you to adjust before fucking into you, rough and fast. You could feel every part of his cock inside you, the warmth of it as he buried it inside of you. 

     Minghao grabbed your arm and held it behind your back, loving when you fell even more into the bed. Reaching with his other hand, he wrapped it tenderly around your throat as he picked you up until your back was pressed against his chest, eyes dark and wide. 

     You felt the drool coming down from your lips, your mouth opened as you felt your face flush from your lack of oxygen. Minghao lessened his grip on your arm, wrapping it around your waist to grab at your chest. 

      “I love you like this,” He purred into your ear. “beautiful and vulnerable, at my mercy.” 

     Minghao was becoming more dominant with every thrust, your game of submissive tag dying out. Minghao was winning, and you could feel it with the burning in your stomach and the snap of his hips. Then a thought manifested into your mind. 

      “Minghao,” You moaned. His eyes fluttered shut as you gently ran your fingers up his jawline and into his hair, softly tugging at the colored locks. As he leaned in for a kiss, you turned your head away from him, earning a small whine to flutter from his lips. 

     “Baby boy,” You cooed affectionately as he rammed his cock into you. “Look what you do to me,” You rasped as you ground your hips more into his, practically seated on his cock and thighs. 

     “Momma,” He croaked. You cheered mentally, thinking you had caught him in your game of pacman. His fingers tightened into your hair from your neck , yanking your lips roughly to his as his other hand released your breasts to rub vertically onto your clit. “Is a fucking slut”

     Your body was turned around, the loss of his cock inside of you making you whine, your legs now wrapped around his hips as you fucked his lap. 

      “Tell me how much you  _ love it. _ ” Minghao sang into your ear. 

     “ _ Fuck, _ I love it. I love your cock inside of me, I love it so much, I want you to fuck me so hard. Please, Minghao, I submit. Fuck me and make me cum,  _ please _ .”

      Feeling merciful, and not to mention how fast you were losing time, he began to snap his hips into yours, a filthy slapping noise resigning in the room as he fucked you closer to your orgasm. 

     You felt your thighs trembling, arms winding around Minghao's neck as you attempted to steady the shaking of your nerves. 

      Minghao's fingers danced across your clit, setting a quick but gentle pace as you neared your orgasm. 

      “(Y/n),” He choked out, and you could see the red on his face as he avoided your eyes. “I'm going to cum soon,” He moaned out, causing a whimper to leave your lips as you nodded, grinding onto him and bucking onto his fingers. 

      “Look at me when you finish,” You moaned, fingers jerking his chin to look at you. His eyes fluttered at the dominate gesture making a breathy sigh against your throat, making you clench around him. 

      You could feel your orgasm dawning on you, tugging and pulling at your nerves as Minghao fucked your g-spot thoroughly. The constant, burning, pleasure throbbing throughout your body. 

     “Cum for me, (Y/n), let me see how much of a good girl you are.” Minghao bit your throat, and that was all you needed to feel before your orgasm struck up your thighs and the rest of your body. You could feel Minghao cumming, and gripped his jacket, pulling him into a messy kiss as he moaned into your mouth. You stayed like that for a moment, riding out your orgasms together, the buzz of the moment making you both loopy and giggly. 

     “You're beautiful,” He hummed as you pulled away from him, eyes closing as your foreheads pressed together. 

     “And you're cheesy.” A small smile crossed your lips, a moment of silence befallen into the room. 

     Until your phone rang, an alarm sounding into the room. 

     You let out a loud shriek, yanking your dress off the bed and onto your body, snatching at any unruined panties. 

     “Xu Minghao this is not a joke, if we are late I am going to be furious. Oh my god you literal fucking child-” You paused, smiling at him and kissing his head. “I'm going to kill you when we get home.”

     Minghao stared after you, stunned, before jumping up and searching for the rest of his clothes. 

     He was sure the wedding would be fine, as long as you were there with him. 


End file.
